1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to proprioceptive training devices.
2. Related Art
Proprioception is the sense of the orientation of one's limbs in space that comes from the body's central nervous system (i.e., the body's ability to know where everything is). When learning a new skill, such as throwing a baseball, riding a bike or even walking, it is necessary for one's body to become familiar with the proprioceptive tasks that are specific to the particular activity. One's proprioceptive sense can diminish with age, disease, illness or inactivity but may be regained or improved with appropriate therapy. Athletes and other active persons that engage in various physical activities (e.g., football, basketball, skiing, etc.) can sharpen their proprioceptive senses associated with the particular activity through appropriate proprioceptive training in order to improve their performance and/or reduce chances of injury. Proprioceptive training also aims to improve balance and confidence and also to prevent falls in people with gait deviations and balance impairments.
Traditional devices used in proprioceptive therapy and training include a wobble board, a balance board and a BOSU® ball. Each of these devices is designed to move a user's body between various positions and challenge his or her proprioceptive senses. Other proprioceptive therapy techniques include standing or hopping on one foot and performing Yoga exercises.
While all of these techniques are helpful to improve one's proprioceptive senses, they do not necessarily translate directly to real life body movements that one might experience in everyday life or when performing challenging sports activities that involve where the body constantly changing directions terrain that is specific to the activity, such as playing football or soccer on an artificial turf. While standing on a wobble or balance board may be beneficial, such activities are static training exercises relative to an actual running-type activity since the persons legs are not in motion. Additionally, the surface of the wobble or balance board may not be representative of the terrain that one is training to perform on. These traditional devices do not provide a balance platform that is truly dynamic allowing the user to make functional translational movements while mimicking the normal heel-toe gait pattern seen with tasks such as running. Therefore, the ability of the user to transition between various activities without interruption is limited.